Alarm clocks are products which are nowadays widespread among consumers, and which are used by users to remind them to do something at a given preset alarm time, such as waking up in the morning. To this end, the alarm clock may generate a sound signal at said alarm time, such as music, a song, a buzz or a beep. The alarm clock comprises a screen to display the current time to users, and to display the alarm time to the user setting the alarm.
These known alarm clocks have limitations in the sense that the screen used to display the current time and the alarm time during setting, which involves additional costs. Moreover, it does not necessarily fit the preferences of users in terms of appearance of what is displayed, such as the font or the style.